Cold Front
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: One Shot It's a remake of Cold War...my way. I added in some things took out some things and spiced it up a little bit. ULRICH YUMI!


**Cold Front**

A Yumi and Ulrich One Shot that is based off of Cold War but I changed some things and spiced in up a little.

It was a warm sunny day at Kadac Academy. The guys were sitting through another chemistry class with Mrs. Hertz.

"Man if I could get out of this class right now that would sure be great!"

"Stop complaining Odd, there isn't much left to go, class ends in like two minutes" Jeremy said.

"Yeah Odd and you might actually learn something if you just once paid attention" Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, what is the answer?" Mrs. Hertz looked at him angrily.

"Umm it's..it's hydrogen"

"Very good oxygen and hydrogen bond to make H2O which you all know as water."

Ulrich turned around.

"See what happens when you actually pay attention"

"Ahh lucky guess" Odd complained.

The bell rang.

"There the bell!" Odd gathered his things and ran out the door.

"Well that ends today's lesson, don't forget Thursday's quiz on Ionic bonding!"

Ulrich and Jeremy ran to catch up to Odd who was waiting for them in the courtyard.

"You guys are slow! Hurry up there serving meatballs and gravy today and I don't want to get what's left at the bottom of the pot!"

Odd dashed off with Ulrich on his tail and Jeremy walking behind them.

"Ulrich I thought you hated meatballs and gravy?"

" I do"

"Then why the hurry?"

"Because I'm hungry"

"Really?"

Odd came to a stop.

"Your not thinking about your darling Yumi are you?"

"Why would I think about her?"

"Think about who?" Said a female voice.

"Y..Yumi"

"The one and only!"

She placed her hand on her hip. Ulrich couldn't help but stare at her.

_God! Why can I not stop thinking about her! She's always on my mind and she won't leave it's driving me crazy! But I can't help it she's just so...gorgeous Arrg there I go again thinking about her. Soon it's going to turn worse and I'm going to start thinking about Yumi in bad ways. His eyes wandered to her chest. "Great it's already started!"_

"Ulrich...Ulrich you okay?"Yumi asked

"Yeah fine!"

"Come on Ulrich move it I'm hungry!" Odd rubbed his stomach.

"Lets wait for Jeremy and Aelita!"

"Ulrich there all ready there, while you were staring at Yumi they told us to meet them in the cafeteria"

"Ohh I knew that" He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed and ran.

"See you there!"

Odd looked at Yumi.

"He can't stop looking at you for one minute! You're a lucky girl, not to many girls have fit his 'taste' if that's what you want to call it"

Yumi blushed. "Are we going to go or not?"

Odd nodded and sped off.

They saw Ulrich in the line and cut in front of him.

"Mind if I cut in?" Odd said.

"Actually yes but since your there just stay"

Odd scoffed.

"Hey Ulrich" Yumi said

"Hey Yumi"

She sild in front of his knowing that he wouldn't care and searched her pockets for money.

"Drat!"

"What!" Ulrich held up a defensive position.

"Relax, I'm not being attacked"

He lowered his defense.

"I forgot my money for lunch.

"Here"

He pulled out his money and put it into her hands then closed it back up.

"I don't like what there having anyway"

"Thanks Ulrich!" She winked "I owe you one"

"No you don't"

He stepped out of line and sat down with Jeremy and Aelita.

"Miss Ishiyama"

She held out the money and walked to the table sitting next to Ulrich.

Meanwhile somewhere in the city. A dark ominous cloud slithered through the air and took control of a satalite that changed the weather. The clouds turned from bright blue to a drak gray in a matter of seconds and the tempature dropped.

Ulrich felt this sudden chill and looked outside.

"Yumi come here!" He grabbed her wrists and pulled her outside.

"What do you what?"

"Look at the sky!"

"So, there's going to be a storm big deal we get them all the time"

"No this one is different!"

A downpour started.

"See Ulrich it's just water"

Suddenly the rain stopped.

"Well that was pretty weird" She said.

A sudden burst of cold came. The rain on the ground froze up and turned to ice. Yumi slipped falling on her hands and sliding across the ice scraping them as she went along.

"Yumi"

She slid across the ice to her.

"Yumi?"

He picked up her hand.

Her hands were covered in crimson blood which flowed from her hands and dripped onto the ice.

"Your hurt Yumi"

"It's just a little scratch Ulrich"

He tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her hand.

"Thanks Ulrich"

"No problem"

Ulrich's cell phone rang.

"Ulrich where are you?"

"Relax Jeremy, Yumi and I are outside she slipped on the ice"

"What ice? All I see is snow!"

"Why would there be snow in the middle of March?"

"X.A.N.A has activated a tower!"

"Well be at the factory as soon as we can" He hung up

"Come on yumi"

"Maybe we should get warmer gear on"

He nodded.

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were all bundled up in there warmer clothing.

"There's already three feet of snow!" Odd cried.

"No time to waste" Ulrich rushed out into the snow, Yumi following him.

"I don't wanna freeze!" Odd cried.

"Come on Odd!" Yumi yelled.

"Coming"

They stopped to let Odd catch up at an old oak tree.

"Jeremy we'll be there as soon as we can alright"

"Well that batter be soon because Aelita can't go into Lyoko alone!"

Ulrich shut his cell phone off.

A large purple glowing( this means that X.A.N.A has control over it) fell hard on the base of the old oak tree. The icicle along with the wind and the age of the tree made the tree crack at the base. Ulrich stood under the shadow as the huge tree came toppling down.

"Ulrich"

Yumi darted quickly darted and pushed him out of the way trapping her against the cold hard ground.

"YUMI!"

He ran to her.

"Go Odd, I'll stay with her"

Odd nodded. He started for the factory.

"Jeremy! Yumi's in trouble and Ulrich is staying with her, It's just me!"

"Alright hurry up Aelita can't go alone not with the Skipazoa out there"

"You try running in three feet of snow okay Jeremy"

"Hmm good point" Jeremy turned off his cell phone.

"Odd wont be here for a while!"

"But we need to stop X.A.N.A!"

"No your not going alone"

"Jeremy, the point is to save the world not me, other wise all those people will freeze"

"Your right go to the scanner room"

She went in the elevator and down to the scanner room.

"Transport Aelita...Scanner Aelita..Virtualization!"

"It's alright Yumi I'm going to get you out of there"

She smiled.

"Thanks Ulrich...you're the best"

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get something to help me free you"

Ulrich ran off.

"Aelita be carful Odd isn't here to protect you"

"Don't worry Jeremy, I can take care of myself"

"The tower is North at 20 degrees"

"I'm on my way"

"I'm programming the overboard"

It apperaed next to her and she stepped on it.

"Here I go"

"The next time it snows your not going to see me outside I'm going to be inside with some movies, friends and hot coco" Odd said mumbling.

"It's going to take me forver to get through to the factory and the tempurature is dropping by the minute!" He walked past a tree.

"I hope Ulrich is having better luck getting Yumi out"

He ran forward.

Ulrich came back with a long chain thick chain. He hooked it around the tree and pulled on it. The chain quickly froze over with ice and it snapped.

His eyebrows lowered in anger and discouragement.

"Hang on Yumi I'll get another one"

Yumi moaned slightly. He watched her struggle to move. He could feel something inside him blow up and he felt like he was going to cry. This hurt him inside more then anything in the world.

"I promise no matter what happens Yumi I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of there" He dashed off to get another chain.

Aelita rode through the ice sector on the overboard doing flips as she went along.

"Aelita be careful"

"Don't worry I learned them from Odd!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!"

She giggled.

"The tower isn't far from here Aelita!"

"Okay"

She went into a cave. Behind her was a swarm of hornets and infront of her was the Skipazoa.

"Aelita make a run for it!"

Jeremy looked on his screen.

"This is mega insane! She disappeared from my screen!"

The Skipazoa took hold of her but she disapeared.

"Huh?"

Aelita ran around the Skipazoa and hopped on the overboard flying toward the tower.

"It was a copy! Way to go Aelita you lost the Skipazoa but the hornets weren' fooled!"

"Don't worry I'll lose them"

Odd stepped into the elevator and headed for the supercomputer room.

"Odd thank goodness get into the scanner"

"No problem"

He went into the elevator again and stepped into the scanner.

"Transport Odd...Scanner Odd...Virtualization!"

Odd apperaed in the ice sector.

"Oh no not more ice!"

"Odd Aelita is north of where you are follow the path that your on and hurry she's by herself fighting hornets"

"Alright"

"Say Odd how's Ulrich?"

"Still trying to get Yumi out"

"He'd better hurry!"

Ulrich tugged on his last and final chain as hard as he could. The cold froze over it and it snapped sending him flying backwards landing him next to Yumi.

"Yumi" He crawled over to her, his hand layed on her back. He picked up her small pulse.

"Yumi please stay with me, don't leave me"

"Ulrich" Her voice was soft and raspy.

"Yumi thank goodness"

"I'm still alive Ulrich and I'm hanging on, but it's becoming harder and harder to breath"

"Keep breathing Yumi don't give up"

She coughed heavily.

"I can't hang on much longer Ulrich"

"Please try"

She nodded slightly.

"Yumi" Ulrich's fingers ran through her soft black hair. "Please don't give up"

"Aelita there's a few blocks ahead of you stay where you are and let Odd catch up to you!"

"Okay Jeremy"

She jumped off the board and hid behing a large snow covered rock.

"Odd hurry up! Aelita is waiting for you"

"Right Einstein!" He gave him a thumbs up signal.

Ulrich was lying on top of Yumi( not in a bad way you perverts!) In a desperate attempt to keep Yumi warm.

"Ulrich what are you?"

"Shh don't speak Yumi"

"Why are you on top me?"

"I'm trying to keep you warm Yumi"

"What about you Ulrich?"

"I'm fine, It's you I'm worried about"

His arms wrapped around her chest.

"Ulrich?"She blushed hard and jumped slightly.

"What?"

"Your hand"

"I know it's warm Yumi so keep it close.

His thumb began to stoke her. She blushed even harder.

"No your hands place"

"Huh?"

His hand tightened around the soft area it held. Yumi blushed even harder.

"D.Dear...G.god"

His hand was gripped tightly around her left breast. His thumb was softly stroking her nipple.

"Yumi I am sooo sorry!"

"It's alright Ulrich...the thing is...I don't mind it really" She blushed again.

His eyes widended.

"Yumi, I didn't think you...I can't belive" He leant down and kissed the back of her neck.

"Please don't leave me Yumi"

A tear fell from his eye.

"I need you...I love you" His hand didn't move and massaged the place it rested. Yumi let out a soft groan.

"Ulrich you're the best...and I love you too, I promise I wont leave you and you have to promise that you'll remember what happen between us today"

"How could I forget"

His head rested on her back as he snuggled closer.

"Aelita!" Odd yelled.

"Odd! I'm glad you're here, look ahead the blocks are blocking the tower"

Odd hid behind a rock and waited. A block moved into range.

"Laser Arrow!"

The arrow hit the first block.

"One down one to go"

Odd jumped on the overboard and flew over the other block. He was overtop it.

"Now!" He fired his second arrow.

"All clear princess"

"Thanks Odd!"

He gave another thumbs up sign.

"Off she goes, now get to materializing me!"

"Right Materialization Odd!"

Odd returned to the supercomputer room.

"How's she doing?"

"She's entering the code"

"Yumi?"

He leant down to listen to her heartbeat but none could be heard. He searched for her pulse but none could be found. Her body was as cold as ice.

"YUMI!"

"No!...no! Yumi please no! Don't leave me!" He cried silently. His tears turned to ice on his face. " I need you"

"Return to the past now!"

The white blanket swept over the city, over the school, over the factory and over Ulrich and Yumi.

"Ulrich hurry up I'm hungry!"

"Alright hold on"

Yumi came running to the both of them.

"Hey Odd" She faced Ulrich and blushed.

"Ulrich"

"You guys are creeping me out! I'm leaving"

"So Yumi, do you remember?"

"Of course"

"I was so scared when you were trapped under the tree"

"I know you were Ulrich and I'm sorry I scared you"

"No need to be sorry"

She sighed.

"What's worse is, I could feel my heart shatter against my chest when I found out that you..died"

"Ulrich I'm really sorry"

She flung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. His hand gently rubbed her back.

"For what? Why are you sorry?"

"I broke the promise Ulrich, I couldn't hang on, I let myself go and I broke your heart"

"As long as you're here now Yumi, I don't care what happened in the past"

Ulrich pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her slender waist. His softly covered her mouth with his own, claiming her.

Yumi was shocked by his actions but she waited so long for this moment to come and she pressed back. She wanted more though. Her tongue ran over his lips which slowly parted allowing her to enter. Her tongue slid in wrestling with his. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. It was like a dream, the perfect dream and she never wanted to wake up from it but she knew she had to let go. She pulled away.

"I love you Ulrich"

He pulled her into a tight embrace and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too Yumi"

**END**

So what did you think? Please review! I love to see what people think.


End file.
